Snake Jewel and The Chamber of Secrets
by Lefie
Summary: PART 2 Things have gotten more complicated, how will he deal with these challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: The beginning of Snake Jewel and The chamber of Secrets...Review lol**

**Dislaimer: I don't own any of JK Rowlings Characters, lol but Rain and her Brother are Mine**

* * *

**Careful, Careful**

**To one and All**

**There's a Witch**

**in our**

**Mist**

**~~LEthie**

* * *

**BUSTING OUT**

**chap 1**

* * *

**Surrey...Harrys Spot**

Draco sat in front of the Dursleys house wondering why the Weaslys were flying outside of the window. He looked up and down the street, trying to piece together this weird site. It might have had something to do with the whole left side of the house missing. Deciding that watching wasn't enoughhe decided to throw a pebble at Ron the one who seemed the farthest out the window "Ouch, what the he…DRACO!" Draco walked towards them, "Its funny how one decides to take a mid night stroll and BAM wizard action." Shaking his head he yelled up at them, "WHAT, are you doing?" Ron shushed him, "Shhh are you trying to wake the entire bloody neighborhood of muggles; he motioned his brothers to lower the car, we are trying to free Harry." Draco chuckled, "By ripping the bars off of his room, you do remember he will be forced to come back here next year."

Draco laughed while Ron's face turned red, deciding he'd had enough he turned on Draco. "Well, what are you doing out here. Your house is nowhere near surrey." Draco immediately stopped laughing, avoiding Ron's eye he turned and walked towards the door. "No reason in particular figured Harry would like to be visited. Three days after his birthday." With that Draco took his wand out and pointed at the lock,"Alohomora." The door clicked open and he walked inside. Passing the slobbering dog and he proceeded up the stairs to harrys room. Grimacing at the crude doggy door and locks, he whispered the same spell only to come upon a disturbing view.

* * *

The savior of the world had earphones on, and wearing only pair of boxers was singing away as he cleaned up his room. Apparently being locked up hadn't been harmful at all. Especially sense the room itself worked like the Room of Requirement. Draco couldn't watch anymore, "Hrm,hrm." Harry jumped around in shock, fumbling with ear phones he tried to jerk them out while trying to cover himself. Both of these actions caused him to trip, and fall flat on his face. Draco, held his laughter waiting for Harry to regain his footing, "This…well, this will serve as wonderful black mail for the future." Standing Harry glared at him before huffing; he threw the earphones in the basket. And walked over to shut the door, "Don't you dare, it isn't like I knowingly allowed seeing that. If you tell anyone I'll come after you with all my slytherin glory."

Draco rolled his eyes as he walked deeper into the room, "So I take it you enjoyed the upgrades this summer." Harry shrugged, causing Draco to notice the developing muscle and sleek casualness of the movement. Clearing his mind of foreign thoughts he continued, "Weasel is here with his amazing flying car to take you away." Harry stopped himself in the middle of putting clothes on, "Really; giving the room a quick look; how much time do I have to pack." Draco stood his eyes taking in the mess; bringing his eyes back to Harry he shook his head. "You have a magic's moment." Harry looked at him confused, "You can't use magic…" "No, Harry. You can't use magic; we Malfoys have our ways of doing things." Draco pulled out his wand and in not ten seconds the room was clear, and Harrys belongings were all packed neatly by the door.

* * *

Later outside as the twins helped him put the things in the car. Harry turned towards Draco, "So will you be coming with us?" Draco shook his head, "Nope, I'm scared with your temper you might take offense to a joke and make half of the car disappear." Seeing Harry's crossed look he laughed, "Alright, Alright I won't mention it again, but no. I have to go back the same way or my parents might find my behavior too odd…Even for them." Harry smiled, before he and Ron got back and the car waving goodbye to them, he watched as they flew off.

* * *

Draco grimaced at his reflection, being a girl held no value. As of right now anyway, it wasn't fair that he had to be the Matriarch. Well, that's what happens when you make deals with beings. Grabbing the chain off the counter and quickly put it on and proceeded downstairs, only to come up short. His father was in the Hallway with Notts father. Draco personally never liked the man, "Take this… I no longer have use for it. Muggles are far more interesting alive than dead."

Surprised, Draco watched his father shove the wrapped package into Elder Notts hands. Nott snatched it, "Malfoy, you play a dangerous game, but for now, I will leave it at this." Nott turned stomping away, once his heavy tread could be heard no more. Draco's father turned back into his study, muttering to himself. Draco moved from behind the Antique, he had hidden when he heard the voices. "So, father has changed sides, now what to do about the first puzzle piece." Humming, he walked into the depths of Malfoy Manner.

* * *

**Author: Review and I may rush the second Chapter lol**


	2. Taste

**Author: Despite strong beliefs out there, I am back lol it's like I said weird time grid. I ^.^ so allow this chapter to fill you up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these fussy characters, only bad *** Rain.**

* * *

**Heart Ain't for love**

**They're torture devices**

**devised by god**

**to keep**

**control**

**~~Cynic**

* * *

Draco wondered if life's small surprises were meant to make his life miserable. Like for instance, Nott the bugger showing specifically were he wasn't wanted. "Oh look, it's the mud blood loving Malfoys." Ignoring him, Draco and his family continued, pushing their way through the crowds of Diagon Alley. His father, seem truly to have not heard what the little Nott, had called out since he was emulating, Hermione granger, by keeping his head in a book with the title, "Culture Shock: Muggle World".

Deciding he didn't want to embarrass his mother and father by ripping Nott's lips off. He directed them towards the book store. Separating at the front of the store, Draco wandered, letting his fingers play over the covers. He hummed, allowing his mind to wander to safer places. Hearing a crash behind him, he whipped around, his old instincts coming to the fore.

* * *

Standing in front of the store entrance, was not only Draco's father but apparently the Weaslys had picked the same day to go shopping. Inwardly groaning, he winced when his father threw the first punch. Some may assume his father wasn't the fighting type because of his suave image, but then again it was only an image. In Hogwarts, his father had often been the first to jump in to the scrimmages between Snape and The Marauders.

Grimacing, Draco, standing so far away immediately noticed when the bastard Nott slipped the journal in the Ginny's bucket. Deciding to pretend he hadn't seen it he walked, towards harry purposely tripping Nott as he went. "Gah!' Smirking Draco allowed himself too calmly watch the action.

* * *

"Do you feel_ any_guilt?" Draco coolly looked up, giving Rain a perturbed look. "And why would I feel that?" He leaned back in the love seat; they were currently in Rain's sitting room. After a hard day of 'Hiding' Draco came here to be …Herself.

"I just wonder if the fact that a young girl, will always have a piece of …him inside of her. Doesn't upsets you at all, honestly I'm a little bit impressed." Growling, Draco stood, "I'm not _okay_ with it, but it has to happen in order for me to collect each dark piece of him. I have to allow some of the original parts to slip through."

He grabbed the cup off the table in front of him and quickly shot down the rest of the sherry. In frustration he threw it in to the fireplace, staring into it he felt his mental exhaustion. "I'm _drained_every single day, staring into the faces of those who betrayed me, or those I betrayed. Despite hours of reminding myself, that those memories are no longer real or valid in this life." Walking closer to the fireplace, he laid his palm on the Delgado's coat of arms. Despite the whirling emotions inside of him, he kept them locked behind his metallic eyes.

Whispering as if not to be heard by even the gods he confessed something that scared him far more. "Rain, the only thing in this world I fear, is the look of betrayal, I might soon see on Potters face. And the worst part is; he turned towards her his eyes stark; I will not be able to ever tell him the truth."

* * *

Inside his room, Draco stared at the orb on his desk. Inside its Depths Harry was laughing at something Ron had said. Draco, felt his heart clenched this emotion he was suffering from shouldn't be affecting him at all. Despite everything he knew the end was far from coming, and when it did. He wanted to have memories that he could look back on. Shutting it off, he stood and went to bad, and almost like a wish he said his prayers.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, if I should die before I wake, I pray my lord my soul you keep."

* * *

**Author: Thnks for reading now remember Reviews makes me happy, and I give thinks for those I've already read lol**

**Contest: Who ever can give the first review will have a scene in this story, so send the reviews lol the winner will have to describe person lol**


	3. Charm

**Author: Dust off your painful waiting, and enjoy this chapter.**

**I'm loving the feedback keep it up thnks.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own JK Rowling**

* * *

**Grim thoughts aren't poetry,**

**They are the passion that creates it.**

**~~ Poet of Varas**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Train**

Does guilt leave you, even when every action is for the better. Draco contemplated this as the train chugged its way towards Hogwarts. Hermione flipped through her book, trying to catch up on the lessons for the next year. They both had come to a silent agreement to wait in comfortable silence for the others.

Contrary to his previous life, Draco knew that Hermione and he shared the same personality. The difference was in their environment, Draco having been raised with attitude that whatever he did was gold. Hermione while intelligent she still seemed to have been taught humility. Well, no matter he was happy to at least have such close friends this time around. Shifting, he allowed his eyes to close and allowed his mind to wander.

* * *

**Hanging Around**

Harry knew this wasn't a good idea…No scratch that it wasn't a good idea. It was too late of course to have such thoughts, sense he currently found himself hanging onto a car door. His eyes widened as the ground seemed to have gotten closer. He pulled himself back in, struggling he pulled the door shut.

Slumping he glanced at Ron whose freckled face seemed to have drained of all color, "I don't think I ever want to do that again…ever." Ron nodded in agreement. "Everything, Harry, everything Slytherin inside of me won't quit reminding me of the possible consequences; it's as if I bloody Malfoy is inside my head." Harry laughed, "Well I guess its physical warning of all that will come when we reach Hogwarts, There's no way we won't suffer from this adventure."

* * *

**Aftermath**

"YOU, WHAT!" Harry winced at the high octave Draco's voice could reach. Ron and he were currently sitting on the couch in the Slytherin Dormitory being chastised by the blond. "You didn't think to wait, or call for someone, pause for glare; Instead you take that bleeding old (hey!)car and decide, to fly it to school mind you, at any time this escapade could have caused panic amongst the Muggles, or just maybe, maybe the bleeding wards that Hogwarts, is oh so famous for you would have fried you both!"

Ron looked up his face flushed in embarrassment, "Well, luckily we crashed into a tree." Draco just blinked before, he placed his hand on his forehead, "Oh…oh my head, my head." In exasperation he shook his it, "I'm going to suffer from a stroke because of you two." The two rapscallions just smiled up at him in innocence. Draco just shook his head; he decided the best way to avoid any more pain was to ask them about their summer.  
"So how…" "If it isn't Reject, Scar head, and Weasel." 'Nott' they all thought at the same time. 'Of course', Draco thought this idiot, like a fucking virus, Nott as usual held a look of disgust on his face, his watery blue eyes leaking his disdain for them. He swaggered towards them, stopping in front of them he looked Draco up and down. "I was wondering where the bad smell came from, and here I found it. I wonder if you know that the mudblood here gives off a scent."

Harry threw his arm out to stop Ron from moving forward, too bad he couldn't stop Draco's mouth. Draco felt his eyes narrow, "I'm surprised that an inbred dolt even knows how to speak. Nott I've ignored you blathering on several occasions if you continue I cannot promise that you will be alive in the next ten seconds." The room temperature seemed to have dropped to Harry. He felt the back of his neck prickle; He finally looked down to notice Draco's wand was shooting off sparks. Harry placed himself, in front of Draco, green clashing with silver.

"Draco, he's not worth it, let's go." Draco wanted to tell Harry, why Nott's death would make the road so much easier. But instead he sighed, he refused to meet Ron or Harry's eyes, "I'm up to bed, I'll see you in the morning." He walked towards the stairs, he didn't even notice the red light heading for his back before everything turned black. "Draco!"

Before his eyes, Harry watched Draco fall down his body still. Jerking around, he pressed his wand into Nott's throat forcing Nott to slam against the wall opposite. His eyes shining, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"Nott's eyes widened when he heard nothing but hisses come from Potters mouth. Ron moved to Draco's side hesitating he placed two fingers on Draco's neck. His breathe gushed out in relief, when he felt a pulse. He quickly turned his head, "Harry, he's alright we have to get him to Pomfrey!" Harry seemed resistant to move, before with a growl he released Nott's throat to help Ron. They both grabbed an arm lifting Draco, they dragged his limp body towards the Infirmary.

* * *

**Dream a Dream**

**"Dead man tell no tails,**

**The old man sang,**

**Dead man tell no tails,**

**He danced and clapped,**

**In circles he sang his song,**

**Allowing each piece of him to fall,**

**Yet a dead man told this tail."**

Draco listened as the voice spoke, his surroundings where definitely different. The ground was white marble; an inner light seemed to keep the interior alight. Gold lined the walls; he walked down the hallway, noticing the cherubs carved into the ceiling. The poem seemed to be coming from the door to his left; he admired the wolves carved into the rosy mahogany. He hesitated before placing his hand; on the handle turning it he pushed the door open. Light poured out, jerking his arm up he blocked it. Slowing lowering it he, found himself staring at three women. The tallest one stepped forward, "Hello, I'm Aega and; she gestured to the other; we have been waiting."

* * *

**Author: Bring on the glory, and awards and EGOOO ACTIVAaate!...sooo review.**


	4. huh!

**Author: This is short but i like the content had to pause some thoughts to do this one, contemplate the next step.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

**Crimson thoughts**

**often fell bloody**

**despite the wisdom gained ~~death-E**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Draco groaned at the heavy weight on top of him. Grimacing he forced his eyes open, only t o have his vision blocked by a head full of untamed black locks. 'Well, that explains it.' Draco let his head drop back on to the pillow with a soft thump. He stared at the ceiling above; noticing the molding in the roof was of angels and clouds. He was beginning to hate dreams, either they tormented him with past mistakes or they brought on more for him to contend with. Harry shifted on top of him bringing back from his morose thoughts. Deciding himself ready to get up, he lightly shook Harry's shoulder. "Potter, you need to wake up." No sign of moving, Draco rolled his eyes and muttered a quick spell, potter jumped up"Argh."

Scrambling up, Harrys hands flew over his body, twisting around in a circle. He finally noticed Draco laughing. Stopping his mad dance immediately, he glared. Draco, choking with laughter "I had to get you off some how, and you sure didn't move when I called your name." Harry just huffed, before sitting in the chair next to the bed, "And here I was worried you wouldn't even open your eyes much less your mouth." Draco took a deep breathe, wiping a tear from his eye, "So it was that bad, I wonder where Nott learned such a nasty curse." Immediately noticing Draco nonchalant care about the issue Harry bristle, "What is going on! One minute you're ready to take the blokes head off and here you're calmly wondering where he learned the curse that he threw at you. Honestly, Draco I was scared seeing you go down so easily." Feeling like he had shared too much of himself, Harry quickly flushed, hiding his eyes from Draco's sight.

Draco would have reacted immediately if he hadn't seen the trembling of Harrys hands. He turned his eyes to the old walls of the infirmary. The silence weighed for a moment before finally Draco decided he had enough. "Who am I to you Potter?" Harry jerked his head up only to notice the wistful expression on Draco's face. "I've been called many things' Potter and none of them nice. I've had many uses and none again being any nice. Yet, you seem to have a use for my existence." Twelve year old, Potter couldn't even know that this conversation had happen years ago for Draco, but years ahead for Harry. Draco remembered the very night he snuck into Grimmuald place, only to be caught by the order and the great Potter himself. They carried him to the kitchen, sat him down and demanded answers.

One after another, they demanded information but he had nothing for them. They continued till Potter, told them all to leave. The boy had become a pretty threatening man; Potter sat down in front of him. His Body still short, but filled out with muscle, his face marked with a soldier's wariness. His eyes still remained the ever bright green. "Malfoy, why are you here?" Draco smirked like he would have answered with a simply explanation…that wouldn't do this hero justice, right?

"Potter, why wouldn't I be here considering this would have been mine, until your God father decided to pop out of existence and give it to you." Potter merely narrowed his eyes, "Malfoy, you have no escape route, why not be a good boy and just tell us." Draco felt indignation, which naturally made his eyes darker, "Oh, I'm sorry Potter is this taking time away from the weaslette." Eventually even Draco grew tired from the back and forth banter, "Potter I am here to relax to get away from… the use I serve for your enemy." Potter eyes dragged up Draco frame, as if to search for the use the Dark Lord would have with him. "We would have better use for you." Draco, felt anguish come from inside, "Potter, who am I to you?" Draco came back to the present, but the answer than had been 'Useful' this time it was "A friend."

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Draco walked down the hall, way passing others, keeping his head down. The note in his pocket weighing down his conscious, he should have burned it. Clenching it, he left the main corridor trekking his way towards the isolated part of the castle. The tapestries themselves became darker, depicting famous burnings and beheadings of famous witches and wizards. Despite the gruesome death most of the subjects seemed at peace with their death. Draco, flinched when he heard creak to his left he quickly looked behind himself. Before assuring himself no one was fallowing him. Stopping in front of dark door, he slipped inside magically locking the door behind himself. "And here I thought you would take your time." Standing in front of him, was the man he hadn't wanted to meet for awhile "Hello, Tom."

* * *

**Author: u know. review SAyooo-nara**


	5. Turned Tables

**Author: When you feel it, you should right lol I said I had a weird schedule but here i another chapter for you guys ENJOY!**

**Dislaimer: same ole, same ole**

* * *

**GRIM Thought**

* * *

**Passion is for the newbies, I'm for making the money**

**~~Raziel to Sirius**

* * *

Draco felt a moment of pure indignation, after being nearly killed by Nott. Of course the brat had gotten the curse wrong. Here he was missing what would possibly the most hilarious DOD class to deal with a little bump in the road. He narrowed his eyes at the apparition in front of him. "I've asked you a question?" Voldemort aka Tom Riddle at the age of 17 smirked, his handsome face (Draco was loathe to admit) grimaced. "Well originally I wasn't going to let anyone know of my existence, but to my surprise I was brought to a gathering; his eyes sharpened on Draco's…Do you by chance know a women by the name Aega."Draco groaned, his mind flitted to the previous night.

* * *

**DREAM PREVIOUS NIGHT**

Draco stood in the door way his eyes wide; he took in the gross amount of wealth surrounding. A gentle reached forward and pulled him deeper into the room. The women separated making room as he was lead to a couch, once seated he felt his mind catch up with him. "Where am I?" The women, whose eyes were a soft brown, scrunched her nose that actually gave her a pixie type look. "You are currently in our solar; we have been tracking your progress of late. And have finally come to the decision to contact you." The others in the room gave noises of agreement, Draco looked at all of them, and they varied in race and dress style. "May I ask why you wish to contact me?" She smiled standing she motioned to the others to stand before him, "Your world calls us the Gods/Godessess, but in truth we are merely keepers of the mystical art, priest and priestess who adhere to the original doctrine of centuries we have been waiting for the true one to come forward and cleanse the wizarding world so it may return to its former glory; her smile dimmed…Unfortunately the true one became lost in haze of blood. Born with no guidance he was an easy target for the Santos to take and bend to their will."

She turned away from him, her body changing into a taller creature the body was that of a woman covered in fur. Three tales sprouted from behind and the head held obsidian colored horns. The eyes still remained the gentle brown, Draco flinched when a voice came into his head, "we are the ancients creatures who forsake our original hungers to attaint enlightenment, we are called Tanchell." The other women bowed to Aega, Draco looked at them, feeling reluctant to follow their example, "It took much of our magical energy to bring you to the past, but out of all the candidates you were the best choice to be the mother of the True One." "So now that you have chosen me for this honor why have you summoned me here?" The creature, flicked it's tell in annoyance, "The Santos are catching on to our scheme and may send an enemy to destroy you both, you must not let this happen we will send you tools in order to help you. Also the True One will be drawn to you, he may even seek you out despite you being merely thirteen he will seek you out constantly you and him are tethered by the string of mother and child." Draco grimace his thoughts whirling; the creature suddenly looked up, before turning back to Draco, "Remember what I've said we will contact you again." Draco later awoke to someone on top of him

* * *

Draco's mine quickly went through different scenarios, "Well if you are aware of things that are unnecessary for you to know, I can make you unaware." Draco went for his wand, Tom motioned for him to stop. "I'm not here to get in the way; I'm here only to let you know I've decided to help you with your mission. I'm the only piece of soul that is independent from Voldemort and a body is a body no matter how it comes about, I wish of course that you will leave my memories intact." Draco nodded but stopped when he heard this. He lifted his head, his eyes giving a cat like quality due to the dim light in the room. "Your memories will not be required, nor would they help later in an attempt to restore yourself. All I need for you to do, is to go through with your original plan, understand. You don't know me and I don't know you." Tom blue eyes, flashed with defiance but Draco was not going to let him ruin his plans, or deviate from the main goal. "It will be as you wish, mother."

* * *

**Later that night**

Draco sat in the library, tapping the desk he let his thoughts wander. To have missed the pixie incident, had already put him in a bad mood. So when in front of him appeared a letter from rain, he was tempted to lite it on fire. Instead he went ahead and opened it.

_Dear Malfoy_

_We have been searching as you said, for the society but they have hidden themselves well._

_Arcane they are called, hmph! one would think they would be easier to find._

_By the way, you should be aware that the Carpathians have decided to send one of their young to the school to study…Not, my idea especially with the infestation you are dealing with. _

_Also, the box that has appeared in front of you, are the items that are able to contain the pieces of each part of him. _

_The dog sends his threats and coercions to meet his godson, we are headed to Forks heard some fun things are_

_Going on up there,_

_Love, _

_Rain, Razial, Sirius(not)_

Draco crumpled the letter and sighed, as he sank deeper into the cushioned chair.

* * *

**Sltyherin Dorm**

Harry snuggled deeper into his bed, feeling his mind wander. He shifted his eyes left, Draco hadn't returned yet. Feeling worry, he would've gotten up if, the very person hadn't walked into the room. It was dark so Harry didn't bother to say anything. He just watched Draco, put something in his trunk. He had never seen Draco work that kind of magic he was seeing at that moment. After multiple motions, the trunk popped open. He was surprised at the inside lifting out and seeing Draco put something inside. The false bottom was replaced, and Draco placed a curse on it again. Draco cursed when he accidently hit his toe against another's trunk as he headed to the bathroom. Harry chuckled but he couldn't get rid of his curiosity about the false bottom in Draco's trunk. He fell asleep, carrying the thoughts with him.

* * *

**Author: Yaaay one more for this story, Also listening to Never close your eyes by Adam Lambert I think I'll right a song fic to it. Review thnks**


	6. School!

**Author: Phew, bee****n two wks god I was torturing myself to get this out to you guys. Busy wk lol well here it is review and enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: DITTO ...!**

* * *

**"A friend is one that knows you as you are, understands where you have been, accepts what you have become, and still, gently allows you to grow." **

**― William Shakespeare**

**A friend brings me roses even when the earth is covered in snow~ lefie**

* * *

**FROLICK**

* * *

Draco watched Harry stumble down the hallway, he couldn't help chuckling. Sense Flint had decided that he wanted to practice at 5 am the rest of the team had of course been required to show. Harry, who needed ten hours of sleep just to function, had been most upset to be awakened by a bucket of cold water. "C'mon Harry it wasn't that bad." Ron, whose arm was currently slung over Draco's shoulders, removed it only throw himself on Harry's back. "Ugh, Ron your heavy." Draco watched them from behind, feeling a smile tug at his lips. Catching up with them, he smirked, "Potter, I'm surprised at your lack of energy, considering you are our top seeker, the boy-who-lived and Nott's precious rival. We can't let anyone see you in this down trodden state." Instead of jumping up in great indignation, Harry merely glared at him from behind his shaggy hair and glasses grunting he said, "Whatever, let get something to eat." Ron crowed in agreement, while Draco sneered and muttered "Heathens" before following behind

They didn't notice the pointed fingers and muttering coming from behind them. The school was abuzz with the possibility that Harry Potter was becoming darker considering he was hanging out with the Voldemorts Right hands son. As well as the fact he seemed perfectly at home with the snakes. One person in the particular was worried that some of these rumors were actually true.

* * *

**AFTERNOON**

Draco simply stared at him, "What?" Harry shifted under his gaze, after a few minutes Draco finally let up. "How did you get this detention again?" Harry glared at him, "I told you, Nott the bastard called Hermione a mud blood so Ron cursed him to eat Slugs, but of course sense he broke his wand it back fired and hit him instead. So I used one of the spells out the book you gave me and Wham, Nott flew through the Air and Boom he hit the ground…green as a goblin." Harry being the hyper 12 year old had gone through the reenactment of the entire fiasco. Sighing he sat back down, "We got caught, of course and lost slytherin points and….DRACOOO!… WHAT'S THAT FOR!…NO!…DON'T! AAAAAGH!"

Ron grimaced at the taste of slugs; he would never do that again. And it was all Nott's fault to if he hadn't been such a jerk. Ron said the password, pushing the portrait open he came up short "wow."

The boy who lived was currently hog tied and sitting with his head bowed, a sign that read "Dunce!" hung around his neck. Ron, walked deeper into the commons room, looking around he didn't see anyone. "Harry, Harry what happen to ya?" Harry lifted his head, only to start shaking it, Ron leaned forward to remove the cloth blocking his mouth, "RUN, RON!" "WEASLY!"

"So I hope both of you have learned your lesson on causing stress for the Slytherin name." The two boys, both looking cowed nodded their heads. "Good, next time how will you handle it, Ron?" Lifting his Orange head, he answered, "We will react with smooth and sneaky revenge of a Slytherin and hand our dish in freezing cold." Draco nodded in satisfaction and waved his wand magically removing all the rope. Harry face first hit the ground, groaning he lifted his head and glared. "I will get you back, Malfoy." "Yes, yes, many have said so but only a few actually get anywhere close to an attempt,_ worthy_ of my notice."

Both boys grumbled as they followed the blond up to the dorm area. If he wasn't their best friend, they would have clobbered him long ago. Harry grimaced when he felt a twinge in his leg, definitely would have clobbered him.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Draco merely stared at the twinkly eyed bastard, before looking over at the eleven year old seated in the chair next to him. The young boy seemed to sense his stare; he turned similar gray eyes towards Draco. The boy's hair also resembled his. If one were ignorant about the family line one would swear this boy was his brother. "Yes, Mister Malfoy I was surprised to hear that you had a cousin similar in age to you who had decided to transfer to Hogwarts as well, but I'm sure you wouldn't be reluctant in showing this young man around considering your family (Are we?) And sense you both will naturally get along (hmm I don't think we will.) But of course this is all voluntary (lies, all lies!) well will you do it Mister Malfoy."

Draco forced his face into a pleasant expression, "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure that sense my father agreed to this (that imbecilic Baby maker) that I also will find the good in it. " Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "Well than I shall see you both at dinner." With that they were dismissed, Draco held his temper till he passed the stone eagle. And when it shut he let loose, by cussing the thing and kicking it. "Umm?" "What!" The boy backed up, Draco sighed taking in a calming breathe he straightened up. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, my name is Draco Malfoy as he may have told you, but I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." The boy laughed , "Your mind was an interesting read, my name is Daemon Mclagh my mother is related to Prince Mikhail of the Carpathians." At Draco's questioning look, Daemon smiled, "For some reason I felt like you should know that." Draco nodded his head, before shrugging his suspicion off, "Well the faster we get through the tour the faster we can have some fun, right?" Daemon smiled, "Yes!" The seemingly identical blondes walked deeper into the Hallways of Hogwarts.

Ron and Harry looked at one another and shuddered. Ron knew he would never wear this robe again, after scrubbing so many toilets the smell would never let up. Harry licked his lips, moving his mouth trying to get rid of the taste of envelope. They shook their heads, "Never Again!" Walking towards the Slytherin dorms something brought them up short. Ron leaned closer to Harry to whisper, "I'm seeing things right Harry." "If you are than so am I." Ron gulped, "The end has finally come, and there are two, Malfoys in Hogwarts!"

* * *

**Author: PLS review...I wanted this chapter to be more fun and more about them in school.**

**Was listening to Boy-friend by Justin B. looove it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author: Phew okay this is were you realize, I do take my time with the writing but I'm not a quitter...Summer wings will be finished but I figured, you would want the main story finished first. And I plan to do all 7 bks So I'm not rushing it. I love the reviews and those who are sticking with it!**

**Dislaimer: Ditto! I don't own this story online but I do own my creativity.**

* * *

**"Why did you do all this for me?" he asked. "I don't deserve it. I've never done anything for you.'  
You have been my friend,' replied Charlotte. 'That in itself is a tremendous thing."  
― E.B. White, _Charlotte's Web_  
**

* * *

**Please, take me there,**

**to the wild wood,**

**were demons run,**

**and angels fall,**

**take me there,**

**to the wild.**

**wood~Lefie**

* * *

**Chapter Crown**

* * *

**Future: Blacks Home**

Draco stared at himself in the mirror, nothing had changed. The scar across his throat still looked pretty nasty considering it had happen a year ago. The silver still seemed dulled, dark at the weight of horror they had seen. He turned those same eyes to his wrist, he had slit it about 60 seconds ago he felt lethargic. Death wasn't something that came easy; it wasn't romantic or fantastical as it would seem written in a gothic novel. It was dirty and took time, if he had used a muggle gun it probably would have been over already. Even a quick wave of his wand could do him in, but maybe the goal he acknowledged wasn't actually death but the feeling of floating. Reality would fold and bend and for once he would actually be in control.

Sighing he let it bleed sixty seconds longer, before grabbing his wand off the toilet. Muttering the healing spell, he jerked around when the door slammed open.

"The_ fuck_ malfoy!" Potter eyes went from the wand to Draco's writs in seconds. "M…Malfoy." "Don't…I'm not interested Potter." Pushing past the confused hero, Draco finished pulling his shirt on. He reached the end of the hallway before potter gained his senses back, and caught with him. "Why, malfoy?" Draco ignored him and continued to the kitchen, the rest of the order were out living their cover lives. "MALFOY ANSWER ME!" Slamming cabinet door in frustration, Draco turned towards him, "Answer…. WITH WHAT POTTER…YOU SAW THE BLOOD, YOU SAW! SO WHY IS THE MIGHTY HERO CONFUSED!" Draco's magic lashed out causing the lamp on the wall to explode. Harry unafraid walked deeper into the kitchen. "Why are you…" he paused searching for a way to say it. Draco scoffed plopping into a chair "Why, because it passes time….something to do, when cleaning is done and the food prepared."

His eyes wouldn't meet Potters, "It's something to do when the memories bleed into my conscious mind and suck all the joy out of an average day." Potter slipping into the chair across from sighed, "Draco, when you decided to side with us and proclaimed in front Voldemort (don't flinch)you knew that you would have to deal with all the pressure later. You also that even though we defeated hi, the first time, that you wouldn't be scot free anyway. House arrest is the luckiest sentence you could have gotten." Draco leaned into the back of the chair his hair falling in front of his face. "I'm nothing more than a vaunted house elf…I was raised to own and control and to make money. Even though I did not fallow my father in his belief in Voldemort, I have never lost the identity of a Malfoy it was and is everything that makes me who I am." He finally lifted his head to look at Potter, "I understand that you can't grip these ideals, but a family with history and the feeling of knowing who you are and what you are meant to be, cannot simply be pushed aside or forgotten, Potter."

* * *

**PAST: Aaagh Snape!**

"So Miss Norris is now paralyzed, hanging from a rope upside down, and Potter your saying that you just happen to be caught in the area." Harry groaned it just wasn't his day, from nearly getting caught by the scrooge of Hogwarts to owing a ghost a favor. Even the celebration that literally was a dead bore nothing had gone right. Squirming, he avoided Snapes probing eyes and kept them trained on ingredients of brains on the wall. "Potter!" "Uh, yes sir!" Snape, rolled his eyes leaning his thin 6'2 frame in half his nose barely touching Harry's, "If I find that you have anything to do with this matter I will give you so many detentions that you will have to stay in Hogwarts twelve years before their through, do you understand." Harry squeaked "yes." Snape stared at him for a minute before un-bending and walking behind his desk, he waved towards the door causing it to pop open, "Good, now leave." Harry didn't need to be told twice he booked it all back to the slithering commons room.

* * *

**Shh slytherins sleeping**

Draco sat in front of the fire playing chess with Ron, who grinned when he finally gained a check mate. Making the score 3-2, three being Draco and two being Ron. They both looked up when Harry entered, slamming the portrait door behind him. Throwing his bag into the love seat, he jumped on to the couch sighing allowing his body to fully relax. Draco and Ron bother glanced over, coming to a mutual decision the stood. Draco as usual was the first to talk, "So how was the interrogation?"

Harry rolled over to face them, "It was horrible, Snape was his usual scary self he asked all the obvious questions and as long as I didn't directly face him. I could keep my fearful trembling to myself." Ron laughed, "I have to tell you I was surprised myself, but even when everyone else showed up I was still trying to hold in my laughter at the way Miss Noris looked." Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh! So it had nothing to do with the fact that Hermione had her elbow digging into your stomach." "OY, don't be telling all mate." Harry laughed, but then he grew serious, "I guess there is another mystery to solve." Draco and Ron just stared at him, "Pssh, hahaha Ron did you hear him, "I guess there is another mystery to solve", he sounded like some cartoon character." Draco wiped a tear from his eyes, standing he leaned forward and messed up Harry's wild mane (Hey!). "I don't know about you super hero but I'm hitting the sack and I'll live the life threatening adventure to you."

They both watch Draco walk towards to dorms area his figure disappearing into the lowly lit hall. "Ron." Ron turned towards harry, "hmm?" Harry, his eyes still on Draco spoke, "No matter what it is, we won't involve Draco." "Wha…Why?" Harry jerked his head towards him, his green eyes intense," No matter what I won't let what happen last year happen ever again."

Ron his face solemn nodded, he remembered the near manic way Harry had used his magic searching for Draco, when he had been grabbed by one of the challenges. Only Hermione had been able to drag him back so they could finish. Harry had even refused to rest after everything while Draco remained unconscious. Many believed Ron to be dull which he probably would have been, but living in the Slytherin dorm had awakened certain awareness in side of him. At twelve he could already tell that Draco and Harry had a bond that if anyone attempted to break it would instead find them destroyed by it. "If he finds out mate it won't be from me." Harry nodding at this jumped and headed towards the dorm fallowed by Ron.

* * *

**Author: No review thats right . Review and BUN BUN will give you a Chu! (^.^)!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Busy few wks , lol but here it is your chapter 8 wow! goodness I said before in the first version how much I hater Arthur notes, if you have the time for it, you might aswell do a **

**Disclaimer: I don't own OR characters...DITTO from now on!**

* * *

**All my prayers keep me breathing**

**Life is one big hypocrite**  
**Like a knife against the skin**  
**I'm a hostage in this skin**  
**Had to help the weak ones live**  
**So I'm running**  
**I am running**

**~~Wynter GordonStimela**

* * *

"Malfoy, Potter got the snitch…Hurray!" Nott snickered behind his hand, his lackeys sharing the same amusement.

Draco narrowing his eyes in suspicion, decided to track Harry down.

While walking in the hall, Ron nearly ran in to him, wearing his Slytherin fan regalia.

"Whoa, Ron, what's going on?"

Rob taking a deep, breath, "Harrys….arm…have gone!"

Draco blinked, "What?!"

Ron tried to gain air; meanwhile he waved Draco to follow him.

Draco felt worry; just like today, he hadn't been at the previous game. He had been too busy like Nott resenting Potter.

They finally arrived at the infirmary, only to have to get through Harrys fan club.

Draco grumbled, straightening his robes finally satisfied, he walked over to the bed.

Harry turned his eyes away from the nurse, "I don't know why your surprised Potter, you know as soon as you get into some mischief they come to me."

"So how did this happen to you?"

Hermione, who watched the amusing scene, answered before Harry could.

"He went after the gold snitch, when a bludger slammed him from the side. Instead of stopping he kept after it. Though at that time he still had bone, Lockheart decided to help our young' hero here, and in the end got rid of all of his right arm almost killed him."

"Now, Draco you can't curse a teacher." Draco who had been half way to the door, stopped before he pulled a wand out. Pointing it at the door full of people, a blue blast hit them. With a snap the crowd had been shoved out, and the door shut.

Ron, red faced from all the running laughed from a seat by the bed. "I knew you wouldn't be able to not attack. Hermione and I placed a bet…" At Draco's look he stopped talking, turning towards Hermione who was flushed he said, "And I expected more from you."

Putting his wand way he sighed, "I'm glad that it wasn't worst, I thought you had gone after what ever had gotten Miss Norris considering, you can hear snakes."

Harry blinked up at Draco, "What do snakes have to do with Miss Norris?"

"_Shit." _Draco quickly searched his mind for a way out. It luckily came in the form of the infirmary doors slamming back open. Dumbledore, his hands coming down looked at them, "Well it's been a while since I've had to use such force."

"I give up." Draco sank down on to Harry's bed and put his head in his hand.

* * *

** NEXT DAY**

Draco tapped his pen (borrowed from Harry) against his desk.

Watching Locke- hearts every move, one curse, if he could do one curse.

He searched his mind, letting the mindless lecture fade to the back ground.

Eventually, everything became quiet.

Blinking Draco looked around the room. Everyone else was frozen, feeling something ominous. He turned towards the door.

"_Stimela sihamba ngamalahle_

_Sibeletha la KuBhayi Shu Shu Shu_

_Stimela sihamba ngamalahle_

_Sibeletha la KuBhayi."( AN:Wynter Gordon-Stimela had to do it)_

Draco jerked back at the shout coming from, a tattooed woman in front of him. Her eyes cut through him, feeling threatened he reached for his wand. Only to be stopped by an unseen force. She spoke, her words exploding in his head making no sense.

"I c-can't understand you."

"_You're fighting time, Voldemort, Santo's and even yourself."_

Draco fell back against the desk, flash backs erupting in his brain like fireworks.

"_What will be the truth in the end? Your enemy will be many, your friends none. I am sent to introduce myself. I will be there when you conceive. Be ready hero, you will have to choose soon, the creature or the Reborn King Arthur. You're next chosen road will lead you to the end."_

Her hand reached out touching his chest. Shuddering, Draco felt pain course through his whole body.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

Harry was ignoring the prof up front, instead he found himself occupied watching Draco.

He hadn't stopped tapping his pen yet, Harry debated throwing a piece of paper at him.

While debating, he noticed Draco had fallen asleep. Snickering, he poked Ron who seemed to be half way to dream land himself.

They both muttered amongst themselves, before they finished creating a floating plane. Slowly, Harry floated it over to Draco, and without second guessing the movement he dropped it.

They waited for Draco to jerk awake, but he didn't. After a minute Harry leaned over and tapped his desk. Still no movement, feeling worried he reached over and shook the other.

Draco didn't move, Harry jumped up causing the class to stop. Pulling at Draco's, he felt panic rising, when Draco merely flopped back his lips blue.

"DRACO…DRACO!"

* * *

**A/N: I love when I have to think and think on the next chapter well here it, read and review Chu!**


	9. Dogma

**Author:...(_)/ Here it is my NEXT Chapter! I know it took a minute, but I'm happy with it. I actuallt got confused about the path for this one. So like Draco I had to look at it again...One thing you might notice are the plethora of new characters. I'm using them as extra Cast to my story...u know extras. Also I'm uploading Corrine 90 aTrixian heart, and alien version of Hana kimi...in a sense soo if you want some gender-bender boy love at a brothel you are welcomed to read it...if not here is the new chapter! (*.*){enjoy]**

* * *

**Flying beyond spectrum**

**Drums lead the dance**

**Chants invoke madness**

**Calm the second act**

**~~Aoife**

* * *

**Chapter Infinite**

* * *

Life couldn't be any more confusing than nearly dying from an apparition. Draco, licked his lips in nervousness, too much was happening at once. He hadn't calculated all of this into his plans, he wanted to just lie down and let everything go. His heart couldn't take anymore visits from new characters in his story line. If he ever got his hands on the writer of his poor fate he would ring her neck.

Gathering his composure, he made sure his appearance was acceptable. Nodding, he walked out of the bathroom, only to be accosted by Pansy.

"Ow! Dammit Pansy!"

Draco batted at his cloak; he was shocked when the sound of sniffling came to his ears. Feeling helpless he watched as fat tears rolled down Pansy's face. Looking around he walked over and patted her on the back.

"I-I'm sorry, you just surprised me and…I'm having a really hard weak."

She covered her face trying to rub the tears away. "You didn't have to c-curse at m-me."

Draco sighed, before he turned her to face him, "Tell me why you were running in the halls, is there something going on?"

Pansy stopped crying immediately jerking her head up, wide eyed, she stared at him, "Oh, right I almost forgot Harry and Ron are waiting for you at the Dueling club, we all decided to gather and watch. They me wanted to come and get you."

Grabbing his arm, she jerked him down the hallway; Draco groaned he found himself feeling like a favored rag doll.

Ron and Neville stood in front of the entrance, playing Rock, Paper, and Scissors. Hermione was sitting on the ground, reading from one of her usual over sized books, and Blaise and Harry were having a staring contest.

Pansy caught their attention by waving, they all laughed at Draco's appearance apparently sometime during the journey he had been slammed into a wall. Frowning he dared any of them to say anything about his appearance.

Ron of course couldn't leave well enough alone,"Oy! Malfoy whatcha' do to your face?"

The spark in Draco's eyes ignited, "The same thing that happens, to you every time you kiss Hermione in your dreams."

Ron's face exploded in red, Harry and the rest of them snickered behind their hands. Draco ignored Ron's shocked face, and proceeded into the Hall where the club meeting was being held. He looked around at all the different houses, and muttered under his breath when he noticed Nott leering at Potter.

"_Is it healthy to be that focused on your rival?" _Draco shivered; he and Nott definitely had differing thoughts on how to act towards your rival.

Draco joined the others upfront, he wondered how this would go considering Harry wasn't a Roaring lion, and He wasn't going to even volunteer to fight.

Lockhart took to the stage, flicking his blond hair out of his eye; he glanced around as if waiting for the girls to sigh in reaction. He of course got his wish from several of his young fans. We are here today to begin the first dueling competition, I would like for the two students to volunteer for this right, come, come don't be shy….anyone?"

Draco felt laughter bubbling in his chest as, Lockhart stared pointedly at Harry. Draco allowed this to go on for a while before he, shoved Harry forward, "Hey, Draco!" Harry at him in accusation, Draco feigned ignorance, "Sorry, someone pushed me."

Harry reluctantly walked up onto the stage; He looked so awkward Draco couldn't help laughing along with others. Who had been watching the whole thing play out, joined him in laughter.

Snape looked on with utter disgust, he would rather be in his rooms in the dudgeon. His dark eyes, glanced over the crowd they first landed on Draco, he with a surprising defiance looked back at him and silently worded 'no'.

Surprised, Snape smirked turning his attention to the gleefully waving Nott. Rolling his eyes, he waved Nott up. Nott eagerly rushed up the stairs, nearly tripping over his robes.

Locke hart smiled at the audience, "Well let's, begin!"

For once Harry was happy; to go along…Nott wouldn't have any were to run.

Nott sneered at Harry, "Scared Potter!"

Harry smirked, "You Wish!"

"_Oy! That's my line." _Draco pouted.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room**

* * *

"You…are …the dumbest person in the world!"

Harry winced; it wasn't like he had meant to do any of the stuff he had done.

"I told you, that those spells were not to be used in school. Why…hmm let me think one because, you can't lie…not at all. If anyone asked you, you would happily say I did. Also considering sense everyone is looking for the supposed "Snake Prince." You pretty much have introduced yourself as such. I'm wondering…Why you had to use so much against an imbecile like Nott. Why, tell me Harry, what he has done to you."

Harry kept his head down when he answered, "Potter, I can't understand, you're mumbling."

"BECAUSE HE SAID GOOD RIDDANCE, WHEN YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU WOULD DIE. HE SAID GOOD RIDDANCE, LIKE YOU WERE TRASH….I-I couldn't let him get away with that.Y-you're…my…sniffle"

Draco, who had taken a step back, at Harry's outburst, couldn't say anything. Staring at the fierce eyes of Potter he remembered the past. How when he had been younger, he had wanted Potter to defend like this. Just to be as fierce for him as he has been for the other members of the golden trio.

Emotions welled up to fast, he swiftly turned his back. He couldn't let those emotions resurface, not now…or ever again.

Gathering his courage he turned back around, he walk forward in front of Harry, "What am I going to do with you." He sighed running his hands through his hair, "I'm a big boy, and Nott isn't someone who concerns me, and he shouldn't concern you."

Harry, looked away his face turning mulish, "Now, Harry don't stubborn on me, it's not he will matter 3 years from now."

Harry, looked back at him from underneath his bangs, Draco smiled, "I'm not mad just worried about us both getting in trouble. Luckily you didn't use any serious curses and you had a snake present when you retaliated. So we can say you just reacted."

Draco, stood brushing off his pants, he glances around to empty chamber. "Well I'm headed off to bed, how about you?"

Harry took Draco's offered and they both left the chamber behind.

* * *

**AFricaaa!**

* * *

Sirius stared at rain from the cliff edge, "I'm not going!" Rain's brother had already nearly, died he was currently tossing up his accounts on the ground.

Rain glared up at him, "Sirius this is not up for discussion, we need to get the final peace before we join him next year, are you really going to act this way about jumping down a cliff side."

Sirius wanted to punch something brooms were one thing but jumping off, the side of Mt. Kilimanjaro. To reach an ancient city was not his idea of easy. Taking a deep breathe, he closed his eyes and jumped, "_That prick owes me big for this."_ "AAAAAGH!"

* * *

**Cafe Loache**

* * *

"Malfoy…are you playing with me?!"

Draco was currently sitting in front of a desperate man; polyjuice only lasted for so long. His father body felt better to use. "Lupin you're aware that this deal will make you untouchable by the law as well as wealthy." Draco lifted the steaming cup of tea to his lips, inhaling the scent of Chamomile. Lupin Watched Malfoy from across the table, his amber eyes filled with weary, amusement.

"I'm aware that becoming a minion under you Malfoy could get me put in Azkaban. Why would you need me, I'm sure there are far more qualified wizards out there."

Draco placed his cup down with a sharp click, "I'm not interested in the others you speak of, I'm interested in you only. I understand because of your condition you would be hesitant, but trust me your furry friend will actually be helpful for this partnership."

Seeing Lupin's defenses dropping Draco went in for the kill. "Potter has grown into such an amazing boy, all of 12 years and he already resembles his mother and father so much. If only he had people to support him during these confusing years. I've heard that his uncle and aunt aren't the nicest people. But if I remember correctly, you were denied custody, due to lack of job permanence."

Lupin at that moment hated, Malfoy. The man knew how to jerk your chain until you were groveling on the ground. Thinking about Harry stuck with his horrible uncle and aunt made Lupins teeth clench. "I'll do it…I'll become your right hand minion."

Malfoy donning his cloak and Hat in satisfaction, "Aha, I knew we would see eye to eye. Lupin I will contact only ever through mail. You will never approach in public, and remember I'll be watching if you trying to betray. The money will be in your account within hour; I hope we become good partners."

Lupin watched as Malfoy, swiftly walked out of the store joining the rest of the ever flowing crowd.

* * *

Draco sneezed; rubbing his nose he ignored the stares from others. The library had been crowded of late, due to people avoiding being alone in the hallways. Grimacing at the dust that seemed ever growing, he packed his books away. His mind wandering he walked towards the chamber, only to nearly get ran over by a Crabe and Goyle…whose faces seemed to bubbling over.

Shaking his head, he walked into the slytherin common room. Bypassing Notte who seemed self-satisfied about something, he threw his bag down and jumped onto his bed. Spreading his arms wide, he sighed and snuggled deeper into the soft feather down mattress.

"Merry Christmas, to me."

* * *

**Author: U know what to do (...){review) it makes me smile...and I hope you love this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters that are belonging to Christian feehan or Jk Rowling! (^.^)/ Arigato!**


	10. Unraveled

**Author: WEll...I have absolutely nothing to say...lol just enjoy and review**

* * *

_**When the road gets rough and the sky gets jumpy**_  
_**and the stars start falling on top of your head**_  
_**and the waves start breaking against your legs**_

_**It's the thread in your seams that's tied to your dreams**_  
_**It's the sole in your feet that keep the beat**_

**~~LEVI(I think)**

* * *

**SEAMS**

* * *

"Does life end with goodbye; of course not it keeps going."

Draco stared at the mirror trying to get his hair perfect, as Blaise ranted about his recent break up.

Considering they were all of 12 he was pretty sure, that Blaise was lying about this supposed summer romance. But he kept those thoughts to himself; no one would appreciate them anyway.

"I'm sure that she still will remembers you with her arms wide open, but for now if you could hurry along so that we…" Pointing at Ron and Harry, whose eyes had long ago, became glazed.

"Can pick up our dear friend from the hospital it would be most appreciated . Well, are you coming?"

"Oh." "Coming!"

They all quickly exited the common area, leaving Blaise to sigh and stare poetically out the window.

"I never thought he would finish, blimey it just kept going and going. Honestly Dray, I don't know what I you'dve done if he'd decided to tell us again about the dumb gal."

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as well, "After his telling I hope I never have to deal with girls." Turning towards Draco he frowned, "Promise to kill me if I ever sound like a starry eyed git, promise?"

Draco smirked, "I can't just kill you for being a brat, how disappointing."

"Oy!"

Draco laughed as they all continued on their way towards the infirmary.

* * *

Standing in front of the entrance, was a familiar bushy haired, girl. Hermione listened patiently to Miss Pomfrey,in her mind she was on the edge of a mental breakdown , if she heard one more warning about Polyjuice she would gag.

It wasn't as if she brewed it wrong, if Greengrass didn't have a stupid cat she would have been fine. Nodding she felt relief when she heard he name called.

"And…."Thanks, I'll be back for the follow up, bye miss Pomfrey."

Running over to the boys, she fell in naturally between Ron and Harry, who was currently glaring at Draco.

Draco was doing a great job of ignoring him, "Herms, we thought we would never see you again, how was the quarantine time?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, her voice showing her exasperation. "I thought they would put me out for sure. Instead I just received constant warnings and speeches about my bad performance. Next time I wish to be recognized for my genius."

Draco gave her look, "Oh you mean the genius of stealing and going against the rules?"

All three of them Ron, Harry and Hermione blushed, leave it to Draco to make them feel all of their 12 years of age.

"I don't think t-that is relevant."

Draco narrowed his eyes on Ron, "The one time you use a big word…"

Deciding to let it go, they walked outside to the court yard. Taking a seat they threw the snacks that Ron had gotten from his mother, on the blanket they had brought.

Relaxing Draco stretched out, laying his head on Hermione lap, as she opened a book. He let the world around him fade away.

* * *

**Change Scene**

Ginny Weasley, sat at the desk in library writing furiously in the notebook in front of her. Tears leaked from the corner of her eyes, but she wiped them away before they fell.

"_It isn't fair that he hangs out only with my brother, I like him more!"_

"_True it seems to me that Harry Potter, should share himself with the world."_

"_I want him to notice me, how can I get him to do so?"_

"_Well I'm pretty sure with all that we've done he will notice you…I promise."_

"_All that we've done, are you the reason for my missing memory?"_

"_My dear your asked for a way. I merely made it happen…My own style."_

"_You're…the person doing all those things …AREN'T YOU!?"_

"_You shouldn't Panic over the obvious….I did only what you wanted me to do!"_

"_NO! I didn't want anyone to get hurt….YOUR EVIL… LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

Ginny jumped from her desk, gaining the attention of others, she slammed out of the library. Rushing through the hall-way she finally came to a dark bathroom. Knowing no one else would come here, she through the note book into the toilet and pulled the handle. Running she didn't look back, she felt only half safe laying in her bed later that night.

* * *

**Common Room**

Draco stared at the book on Harry's desk; his mind seemed to be filled with the sound of his heartbeat. Could he let them meet, it would only lead Harry's suspicions to Hagrid. But what if Tom got it into his head to play some game…grinding his teeth he decided to wait and see. Action of any kind could trigger a literal time bomb later.

He didn't want them to meet, inside his fervent wish was to never have the two of them in the same room together.

"Draco!" "Huh?" Draco jerked around only to come face to face with main subject of his whirling thoughts.

As usual Harry's hair was all over the place; his green eyes were sharp, yet filled with innocent naivety. If only…If only they all could be that innocent again, away from the fear and desperation that would later lead to the worst bloodshed in history.

Draco stood putting a smile on for show, "Potter, how often do I have to tell you…Don't get to close these eyes are not for appreciating trolls."

Harry smile, turned into a glare "Hah…Hah you're so funny, if it wasn't for the fact you look like a girl I'd punch ya one."

"A Gi…rl!" Draco face twisted into horror, "Hmph." He stomped out of the room leaving a laughing Harry and common room behind.

* * *

**A Posh Spot**

"Are you ready?"

Draco watched the crowd moving in waves, often he felt he was in a surreal movie. His suit was painfully simple in black and white. His hair was free of the gel, and was simply styled in front of his eyes. He turned his attention towards his companion.

"Lupin I'm surprised you care, but yes I'm ready. Who would believe that getting a contract with Werewolves would be so hard?"

Shrugging he walked into the Ritz, the glitz and glam everywhere and random passing star didn't slow him down, this was his world.

Lupin fallowed behind, his appearance making the entire scene look like something from an old gangster movie.

Sitting at a casino table were three men, each had a wild appearance about them. Draco in his father body could catch the wiff of animal all around. The man at the head of the table spoke, "What brings you hear wizard?" His voice scratchy caused the hair on the back of Draco's neck to rise.

Keeping his face blank he smiled, "I thought we could make a deal…Capone."

* * *

**Stalking Daemon**

Daemon chewed on his quill while watching, the other students running back and forth from class. Despite having had three papers, for two classes, he found himself with free time galore. Sighing, he slowly packed his bags, to head to the raven dormitory. Avoiding others he maneuvered threw the hallway; he had almost reached the stairs way when a pale hand jerked him back.

Draco didn't feel guilty at all, watching the young boy try to gain his footing only amused him. After the trying week he had he wanted someone else to feel his wonky pain.

"What was that for?!" Daemon glared at him, while batting at his clothes.

Draco smirked, "Well I needed to get your attention, and sense your name flew right out my head. I realized that the Gryffindor way would be more profitable."

Daemon shook his head in bemusement, "I've heard enough about you from others that I should never have implied that we were cousins. So, what is it you want from me?"

Draco threw his arm over Daemons shoulder, guiding Daemon towards the Slytherin Dorms.

"I'm bored and the others seemed to be doing something interesting and leaving me out on purpose. This of course means I'm obligated to get involved and sense you're an honorary Malfoy. I would like you to join me."

Daemon felt a chill down his spine as he was lead deeper into the dungeons.

* * *

**Review and tell me you love lol...just kidding enjoy and pray for this to come to a great conclusion already outlining the third one.../ bye**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author: Wow, I know it's been a minute but like I said I will finish this story, lol School and ...A new love have made it a little harder but that's nothing because I love to write. Also don't worry about the timeline of events I've done this on purpose because in Time-travel things speed up to happen or don't happen at all. **

**Dislaimer: Hhaha I don't own Hp characters.**

* * *

**Eager Yearning**

**bent over praying**

**casting out alluring vows**

**~~ LETHIe**

* * *

The sun slowly dipped down behind the mountain side covering it in complete darkness. The forbidden woods took on an even more ominous atmosphere If anyone were dumb enough to enter at this moment they would have probably not made it back out alive.

Draco blew the hot steam, from his cauldron to better see the color. Using his entire concentration he slowly stirred the contents clock wise, as the mixture color began to darken he pulled the spoon out. Laying it down next to the other utensils while leaning back to let his back rest.

It had been a long night, Capone the 5th head of were's wasn't an easy guy to deal with. Honestly Italians were hot blooded anyway but, throw in some were blood and they were downright ugly to deal with. And since he had been caught out of his dormitory after hours he was now stuck helping Snape make burn cream.

"I'm surprised at your ability to concentrate Draco." Snape voice floated over from a circle of cauldrons at the front of the room. Draco had to admire the way he flawlessly moved from cauldron to cauldron.

"And why is that sir?" Draco shifted trying to find a better possession.

Snape swiftly began chopping hornets and plopping them in each cauldron, mulled over his thoughts before answering.

"Just two years ago it was hard to garner your attention for even a small conversation. Your father despaired that you wouldn't be able to concentrate on any one thing and get caught up in trivialities. Your father of course he seemed to think that I could keep you in order, but I hesitated when I noticed your friendship with Potter, when you both arrived. But now I'm assured that not only will you not get caught in minor problems, but that you are a positive influence on Potter."

Snapes eyes having never left the cutting board while he had been speaking were now set on Draco's face with a frightening intensity.

"It's almost as if you're not the same Draco, we all know and love."

Draco, felt suffocated, and knew immediately someone, namely Snape was attempting to enter his mind. Gathering his will power he nervously turned his eyes away, and laughed.

"God father, you have the weirdest thoughts, I'm the same as ever except now I'm twelve of course I would be more mature then the year before." Glancing at the clock, he quickly finished his potion and left the room all the while his mind racing.

* * *

**2 hours later Dumbledore's office**

"Did you find anything out Snape."

It took a minute for Snape to line his thoughts up in an agreeable pattern. He didn't want to give Dumbledore everything, as a double spy he should always keep a little something for himself.

"I agree that there is something suspicious about the younger Malfoy, but I don't think it is related to anything in the Chamber of secrets."

Dumbledore nodded, "I agree but something is off with his friendship with Potter, I do not like the string that ties them together. The younger Malfoy does not act the Younger, often when I speak to him it feels as though I'm speaking to a man full grown. Even his behavior around the others is that of the older brother and not of a younger comrade."

Bringing his twinkling eyes towards Snape, he grinned, "Let's just keep a more focused eye on him and Harry until we can discern what is actually afoot here."

* * *

**3 weeks later**

"I do not like this Harry!" Ron was trembling inside, here they were in the middle of the woods and did the audience want to know why.

Well Hermione had decided to go investigating around with Colin Creevy , and in result not only was she in the hospital again she actually was petrified. So after Harry decided that the spiders were acting weird, they were now fallowing them.

"Oh shut up Ron, it's not that bad we just have to figure out where they are headed."

"Really Potter every time I turn my back…"

Harry and Ron both whipped around, only to shout out when faced with the pale face of Draco Malfoy. Ron cursed, "Ron I'm sure your mother taught you better language."

Harry didn't bother speaking he knew they were fucked, "Look Draco there is a perfectly go…"

"Save it Potter, let's just finish what you came to do and when we return we can all sit around the camp fire and play punishment."

Ron leaned over towards Harry, "I don't like that creepy smile of his."

Harry agreed.

It wasn't much Aragog told them, and the fact that that dumb spider actually assumed he would let his family eat them was absurd. Draco didn't even hesitate to throw spells along with Harry and Ron, did it matter that half the spells they were throwing were illegal…no it didn't. Draco agreed with Ron's hate of spiders right at that very moment whole heartily.

* * *

**London Strt**

The streets were stark as nothing moved, in the silence except for the occasional passing car. The bench sat empty under the lamp light. A stranger walked up the street, occasionally glancing behind himself. Pulling his collar higher against the chill he walked over to the bench and sat down. He let his back relax against it, letting the stress go, something he'd been hiding all night.

"Hello."

"Whaa…aaagh!"He jumped up in fear jerking around, only to come face to face with nothing but shadow.

He jerked his head back and forth, trying to find the origin of the voice. He saw nothing but darkness, he allowed himself to relax.

"I need your body."

A hand reached out and grabbed him by the throat, The man struggled as the dark hand began to squeeze his throat tighter and tighter.

"Huk."

A mouth opened sharp teeth showed, and red eyes glowed from the depths. "Soon, soon we will bring chaos!"

* * *

**Tenth Dimension**

Asoka felt a sharp pain enter her chest; the cup in her hand fell to the ground and shattered. The other priestess stared at her; she turned towards them her eyes glazed.

"Their coming, from hell they have returned. They will bring forth the child of darkness."

She slumped in the chair, Aega reached forward only to flinch away from the heat Asoka was radiating.

Quickly she called the others forward, "We will soon meet the enemy but, he has found a way to enter the chosen's realm, Athena send your daughter she will be aware of the way to fight Santos."

Arachne walked forward after the orders had been given out, "Should we not contact him?" Aega clenched her fist, "We can't not now we have too many places where he would be overcome by our glow. What can we do… what?"

* * *

**Author: So that's it folks, I wonder what I might do next, if you miss my writing I'm writing a bunch of other stories that will all be completed...eventually so if your willing to stick with me I will complete this series lol. Even when Potter is knowlonger Popular lol Review and thanks for reading.**


	12. Slytherin mess

**Author: Well my hiatus was silly long, well it really wasn't a hiatus but I wanted to focus on my original stories and school. Since both are over, I can now finish some of my pet projects. ^^**

* * *

**"If the world were merely seductive, that would be easy. If it were merely challenging, that would be no problem. But I arise in the morning torn between a desire to improve the world and a desire to enjoy the world. This makes it hard to plan the day." **  
**― E.B. White**

* * *

**Life, is evil**

**Plucking you from the garden**

**It waits, for you to wilt**

**Unable to disperse your leaves**

**You are a hollow rose**

**~~Lefie**

* * *

The weather hadn't been so great of late. Draco watched the rain splatter against the window pane.

Gathering the side of his coat tighter around himself he let, the atmosphere seep in. Every night he kept dreaming of more and more troubles coming to knock on his door.

He honestly wanted a break but, thanks to Rain being on another mission for him. He had no choice but to find small moments like this in which to relax.

Shaking his head in an attempt to get rid of his dark thoughts, he left the tower and headed back down towards the dungeon.

Standing against the wall, waiting for him it appeared, stood Harry. Who turned his wild bead head in his direction, when he hit the last step "I wondered how long it would be before you would come back down."

Draco blinked," Why didn't you just come up and get me?"

Harry shrugged," I figured your just as worried as I am, about Hermione and wanted some alone time. I know that you two are close; you always treat her like a little sister. I also feel kind of at fault."

Draco face went serious at that, "In a sense if you both left all the interesting stuff to the adults. She wouldn't be petrified, but sense the adults are ignoring it. You two wouldn't hesitate in looking into it yourself. I know that much about you both."

Flushing Harry, avoided Draco's eyes, and simply fallowed in him silence. They had almost made it to the entrance, when Ron busted from the portal. His red face sweaty from some unknown exertion, his eyes alighted on Harry.

"HARRY! Did you hear Dumbledore and Hagrid are being taken?"

Harry frowned,"Hagrid _and _Dumbledore, shouldn't they only be taking Hagrid?"

Both Ron and Draco just looked at him, Draco confused asked him, "Why would they only be taking Hagrid?"

Ron stared at Harry until a thought dawned on him, "The spiders, that's why you wanted to visit them." He turned towards Draco, "Harry, wanted to see the spiders because if Hagrid had been taking care of …Aragog than that means, He wasn't the one controlling the Basilisk."

Draco just blankly stared at Ron,_ "All he did was switch houses and he gained logical reasoning, hmm."_

Shaking his head Draco sighed, "Knowing this how does it help us." He looked between the both knowing Harry wanted to keep him out of the fight, so he feigned ignorance.

Harry and Ron watched as Draco seemed to come to a mental decision. "Well I'm going to help with mandrakes, so you two do your little investigations, but stay out of _trouble."_

Ron and Harry flinched at the fire in Draco's stare. Nodding quickly they both watched the young blond walk into the dormitory.

After the portrait slammed back into place Ron turned towards Harry, "That bloke is scarier than me mum and that's saying something."

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

Draco watched as the figure crept across the hallway. He watched as the figure dipped their hand in the bucket apparently filled with blood, if the color shown by the torch light meant anything.

"Are you going through with your original plan?"

The figure froze before whipping around, a females faces filled freckles looked back at him. The eyes though were not a shining blue, but dark black with a red shine.

The face twisted into a grin, "Mother, I thought you would approve. Isn't it marvelous I can go through all this, but not be truly harmed in the end."

Draco shook his head, at the tone of madness in the voice," You are the only piece that even has an inkling of what's going on. Good thing you won't remember anything after you're technically destroyed anyway. Also I am not your mother yet, so please stop calling me by that name. Do not truly harm that girl either."

The young girls head tilted to the side in confusion, "I can't harm her, pooh that's boring. What about Potter, he just rubs me the wrong way something about his goodness."

Draco shrugged, "You will lose, but if it will help you relieve some hatred than do as you will. You will of course not really kill him; if you do you might not exist later."

With that end statement Draco walked into the darkness of Hogwarts living a ginger head girl painting on the wall in blood, and humming a hymn.

* * *

**FRANCE, PARIs**

* * *

Rain studied the drawing on the wall, "Are you sure this in considered art?"

Sirius shrugged, while flipping through the museum book, "It's only art when some rich fuzzy, wants to call it so and pay the price to make it so."

Both of them jerked when they heard a series of alarms going off, Sirius and Rain both quickly headed for the exit.

Rain panted as she ran in her heels," Dammit, I told Raziel to not take the opal too. When we only needed the painting…!"

Sirius, feeling her slowing, he swiftly picked her up; "Well if we don't hurry Raziel will be doing time for stealing from the Luvre, and the French aren't nice parole officers.

They rushed before the disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

**DORM's**

The next morning Harry stood next to Ron, who didn't seem able to hear anything around him. After hearing the announcement about his sister, Harry had expected him to be flipping out but instead it seemed the fire had settled to a flicker.

He looked up when he heard the dorm door open, letting in their favorite blond. "Draco, he hasn't moved since he heard the news, what do we do."

Draco rolled his eyes, "WEASLY!" reaching forward he smacked the back of Rons head.

Ron jumped up his face red, "What MALFOY!"

Both of them faced each other, for a moment Draco had a flash back to his past.

Smiling he reached forward and patted Ron's shoulder, "That's the Weasly I know, don't seat around here trying to figure something out with your brain. Go with Harry and found out what the teachers are planning and then you might find something you can help with"He turned and pointed at Harry, "You go with him and I'm sure you both could figure something out, got it."

He shoved them both out of the dorm, and leaned against the dorm room. Closing his eyes as if in pain he whispered something only the walls could hear, "Please, forgive me for the sin I have committed against you Ron, I have no choice… no choice."

* * *

...**LIFE!**

* * *

3 hours later, Draco didn't know why he had expected them to handle it without getting him involved.

He was currently standing in the female bathroom, staring at Ron and Harry in shock. Snape and Lockheart were both tied up at their feet, knocked out.

Rubbing his forehead, Draco glared at them, "Please explain to me, where 'help' translated to kidnapping two professors?"

The two idiots just grinned sheepishly back at him.

* * *

**Author: Please review, if I hope my fans are still out there. *bow* sayo-naaara!**


	13. ASH

**Author: Well, it's been awhile and I've been working on my original stories...if you want to read pm me. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter 2 more before the third book lol.**

**Disclaimer: it's 2013 I wouldn't be writing still if I owned them**

* * *

**"Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart. You are here to be swallowed up. And when it happens that you are broken, or betrayed, or left, or hurt, or death brushes near, let yourself sit by an apple tree and listen to the apples falling all around you in heaps, wasting their sweetness. Tell yourself you tasted as many as you could."  
―Erdrich**

* * *

**The Next...**

* * *

Draco rubbed his head as he tried to gather his thoughts. He ignored the person calling his name twice before finally turning around.

"What is it, Potter? Can't you see that I'm trying to think of way for us not to be expelled?!"

Harry flushed at Draco's angry tone, "Ron and I am really sorry Drake, it's just that we caught Lockheart trying to leave, and Ron kind of snapped and knocked him out. The situation would have been fine if Snape hadn't come to check on him…I-I had to take him out.

Draco rubbed his face; he should have known he wouldn't be able to fully avoid this kind of mess.

Fully facing Harry her spoke, "Alright, Alright, so now that we are all in the girl bathroom what's your plan?"

Harry and Ron's face brightened, Ron jumped up from where he'd been kneeling next to the knocked out Profs.

"Well me and Harry figured out that the Baslisk, must be coming from this bathroom. Moaning myrtle died here, but before she died she said she saw and person, standing next to the sink talking. So I figured it was worth a look."

While listening to Ron's explanation, Harry and Draco walked over the sink. Draco pretended to look around it, turning he faced Ron, "I don't see anything weasly."

Ron rolled his eyes, walking over he looked around the nozzle. He cried, causing Harry and Draco to both look over his shoulder, "Look, Harry there a picture of a snake."

Draco nodded, pulling he then asked," Well now what, so what if it's a snake, how do we opened it?"

Ron and Harry looked at each other, before it looked like a switch went off in Harry's head.

"Ah, myrtle mentioned that the boy was hissing, maybe if I tell it to 'open' it will."

Ron rolled his eyes, "There is no way it's that simple, that would be pretty lame."

Harry nodded, but despite Ron protest, he focused his eyes on the silver snake and hissed, "open."

They all stepped back when the sink shifted, the ground shook. Their eyes widened as the watched the pillars and sinks rearrange themselves to reveal and hidden passage.

Draco shook his head, "Open, the most notorious dark lords pass word is 'open'."

Shaking his head he walked over the entrance, "Well it seems in order to save Weasleys sister we are going to have to slide down.

Harry and Ron just stared at him incredulously.

* * *

**OFFICE**

* * *

Dumbledore didn't know what he should do, considering Harry wasn't in Gryffindor and he as of yet hadn't formed a relationship. He didn't know how to send aid to the boy; his blue eyes were dimmed, as they waited for the phoenix to disappear. He heard rustling behind him, slowly turning around he jerked back when the painting of Salazar exploded and something black came from it and rushed out of the window.

The candle light all went out leaving Dumbledore in the dark.

Feeling an ominous premonition, Dumbledore quickly used his wand to light his way to the fire place. Throwing flue powdered into it he called for the order.

* * *

**Chamber**

* * *

Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing; he knelt on the ground Ron had been left on the other side of the cave in.

Tom had been winning, so far for whatever reason this time around. Tom had taken more life energy from the ginger girl. He'd physically beaten Harry; Draco hadn't been powerless, behind the veil he hid behind.

Blood ad dripped from Harry's arm, from where the Baslisk had bit him.

Draco had thought he'd soon have to interfere; instead Tom had dragged from the veil.

"Mother Look, look …I'm finally going to be reborn, and it will be my _way_."

Draco eyes had widened in shock, as Tom held him in his arms. Tom forced his face to watch as the basilisk pushed Harry around.

Tears fell down his dirt streaked face, "HARRY! Please don't die, DON'T DIE!"

* * *

Harry had lain still, when his body started to jerk back and forth. As if in the slow motioned, a black light slammed into Harry's body.

The force of the collision caused Tom and Draco to slide back. Tom loosened his grip on Draco, Draco feeling it, took advantage and ran away to hide behind one of the snake shaped statues.

Feeling his knees go week he knelt down.

Harry stood, the wounds on his body hissing closed. Tom feeling the tension opened his mouth to speak. Before he could speak, Harry lifted his head and let out a scream. His magic ripped through the chamber.

Tom tried to shield against it, his skin slowly melting from the release of magic power. Harry stopped and took deep breathes, his green eyes glowing with a sadistic light.

Taking a step forward, he slammed into Tom. Harry smiled when Tome body flew back. Grabbing Tom by the throat he him still while he slammed his fist through Toms chest.

Pulling it back it was covered in blood that slowly turned to grey, floating away like smoke.

Tom stared in shock at his middle, before he lifted his head and stared at Harry.

Harry finally spoke, his voice sounding impossibly deeper, "Pretender, the throne is not for you, die."

Tom smiled, before he fell face forward and turned into ash and floated away.

* * *

Harry stared at the body, before him, he turned towards were Draco hid and spoke again in the oddly deep voice.

"I have destroyed the threat, my bride. I will sleep now until tis time for me to marry you in the ancient way."

Draco watched as Harry eyes rolled into the back of his head and fainted falling to the ground.

Draco remained there on the ground, shivering from shock. This was his doing; he was the one turning the savior into a monster. Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to the bodies, the snake having sensed the threat had hidden itself in one of the many tunnels.

Now it slowly made its way back, Draco didn't need to turn around to know it was ready strike behind him. Feeling calm settle over his body, he raised his hand and whispered the spell he'd practiced a hundred times.

The Basilisk cried, as it's body froze mid strike, Draco's eyes sharp and cold observed the creature before squeezed his fist, the basilisk exploded, the body slowly fell. The blood and teeth remained in the air, he flicked his wrist, and watched as jars appeared from thin air and the items settled inside them.

He turned his attention to the statue and whispered in Snake tongue, "Open."

The mouth slowly opened, he walked past the two unconscious bodies on the ground and disappeared into the mouth.

* * *

**Author: yes...it is short, but I don't want to just throw it together...and I wanted to really work so review and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Au: Thanks for staying with me, hope you enjoyed it thanks!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own the HP characters...sry**

* * *

**"Compassion hurts. When you feel connected to everything, you also feel responsible for everything. And you cannot turn away. Your destiny is bound with the destinies of others. You must either learn to carry the Universe or be crushed by it. You must grow strong enough to love the world, yet empty enough to sit down at the same table with its worst horrors."  
― BOYD**

* * *

**FINAL CHAPTER**

Draco stared into the cup of tea in his hand, no one had been allowed to visit him and to be honest he wanted is that way. Too much was filling his mind; he hadn't the patients to deal with others yet.

He raised it to take a sip, stopping mid-way when he heard noise coming from the other side of the door.

"Potter, you cannot see Mister Malfoy he is still recovering and need his rest."

"Why not, I haven't been able to see him sense that night, and we are leaving tomorrow. I have the right to see him."

"Mister Potter!"

The door opened, to reveal and harassed looking Pomfrey and a determined faced Harry.

Draco, inwardly sighed, he shouldn't have focused on Harry, often the most thought about person shows up.

"Pomfrey, he may come in, but no one else, please…"

Pomfrey, nodded, giving Potter a look of warning, before she march out of the private room, slamming the door behind her.

Placing the cup on the counter, Draco didn't face Harry when he asked, "What brings you here?"

Harry hearing the coldness in Dracos voice, stopped midway to the bed, "Draco…why wouldn't I come to see how my friends doing?"

Draco didn't turn to face him; Harry moved forward, "Stop, Potter…Stop."

Harry felt his heart squeeze, "Draco, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what happened, if we hadn't…"

"It's too late for that Potter…you made your decision, and I-I have to make mine."

Finally , Draco turned to face Harry, Harry jerked back at what he saw there, "My father has given me an ultimatum you see, h-he wants me to stop being you friend, He had said that you are too dangerous and that…"

"NO,no,no, no…Draco you can't, no, I won't let you stop being my friend."

Draco taken aback by Harry's reaction shook his head in sadness, "Potter, you don't understand, difficult times are coming ahead, and you can't have me as a friend, clouding your choices later."

Harry refused to listen shaking his head in denial he rushed forward, and pulled Draco into his arms, "You can't do this Draco, you see…I-I still need you, you're my best friend, y-you are the most important thing to me…please. Don't worry I-I…"

"Har-you…"

Before, Draco could say something, the door opened letting in his father. His father shook his head before walking towards them his Malfoy superiority fully in place.

"It seems, Mister Potter that you don't follow instructions well." Harry released Draco, backing up as Lucious got closer to the bed, "My son will no longer, associate with you, his life has been put into danger on several occasions due to your reckless behavior."

Harry tried to respond, but Lucious sharply raised his hand cutting him off, "Pomfrey, please remove Mister Potter from the room, thank you."

Pomfrey nodding,reached forward to take Harry's arm but the boy wouldn't budge, "No, No Y-you can't mister Malfoy, I won't do it, I promise I won't do it again, PLEASE!"

Draco watched his eyes wide, with his own inner pain, before the door shut on Harry's pleas the silence, left was oppressive.

The former males voice, changed slowly to a females, "Malfoy, it is a cruel thing you do to the boy."

Draco, felt tears fall from his eyes, he tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out, "R-Rain, I c-can't, I'm turning him into a monster, I can't keep doing these things and smiling at them the next day, I just c-can't, waaagh."

Rain; pulled the weeping Malfoy into her arms, she knew he would do this, as she also knew this would fail. She patter his back, "shh, shh, everything will work out, dear, it will work out."

* * *

Harry couldn't speak; he just sat in the compartment, not speaking. Ron and Hermione couldn't believe what he'd told them.

"So does that mean Draco, won't be friends with us anymore?" Ron inquired quietly to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "Sadly, when a wizarding Parent forces the Guardian Bond, Their child literally can't go against them. It's like a compulsion spell; it will force them to follow the parents' orders."

Ron nodded, he jumped when Harry finely spoke, "I don't care."

Hermione, and the others squeezed in the compartment looked at him, "I don't care what he bloody father tells him, He was my friend first, and I'm not going to let his Father waltz in and separate us. I will definitely get Draco to hang with us again wait and see."

The others looked at each other with doubt, but nodded along with Harry's enthused speech.

* * *

"I won't be patient for too long, Rain." Sirius stared at Rain from the car, as she waited outside for their master.

Shruggin she turned towards him, "You won't have to…ah, there he is."

Draco walked towards them, his disguise in place. Handing his luggage to the limo driver, he got in with rain.

Sirus didn't waste any time in speaking his thoughts, "I want to see my godson, and I have the right."

Draco leaned back against the seat in silence, smiling slowly he spoke, "An you shall, Black. Next year seems to be a good enough time, but betray me and I will send back into that dark pit you call home."

His laughter resounded in the car as if from a mad person.

**TBC...YR3**

* * *

**AU: ...over and done...Now I did start to feel Blah about this story, but as I work on Third year I hope I regain my passion but thanks for reading and peace.**


End file.
